


Silence knows

by GreenPhoenix



Category: The Salvation (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of people congratulate Jon on having a mute wife. None of them have ever felt the power of Princess’ icy stare, or her cold eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence knows

Plenty of people congratulate Jon on having a mute wife. None of them have ever felt the power of Princess’ icy stare, or her cold eyes.  
They don’t know how much he’d like to hear her speak.  
He thinks of his first wife, and his son often, but life is lived in the present and he has to cleave to it.  
Princess is pregnant now, and he hopes the child will be healthy.  
He recalls their wedding night, Princess pinned him to the bed and gave him her best cold-eyed stare.  
He agreed to let her take the lead. She had enough men telling her what to do.  
She rode him hard, scathing at his sides, and then slowed down, eyes warm for once.  
She even kissed him softly.

*

Jon thinks of his brother, and how he’d have liked Princess if he’d gotten to know her.  
No man’s woman but her own.  
She lets him borrow what he needs, and he gives her what she requires.  
Jon doesn’t know if it’s love, but it will do.  
Princess sometimes holds her hand over her heart, and winks at him.  
That’s her on a good day.  
They have some good days, even though life is hard.


End file.
